Contractor will perform testing of potential anti-viral compounds utilizing cell lines infected with HTLV III/LAV, human AIDS virus. Testing will be conducted in vitro at the rate of 5,000 tests per year. A BL-3 facility will be used for this testing. Contractor will maintain and manage cell lines and virus for testing of experimental agents, prepare these agents for testing, and report testing results as specified. Contractor may also conduct in vivo testing with a limited number of potential active compounds identified by the in vitro screening effort. Cell lines to be utilized for this testing will be specified and furnished by the Government, as will experimental agents for testing.